


Слепая ненависть — слепая любовь

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Смс-переписка Маны и Гакта 1999 - 2011.
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)





	Слепая ненависть — слепая любовь

«Расскажешь потом, каково быть шлюхой?»

«Зачем? Ты знаешь об этом больше меня».

«Т. е. ты не отрицаешь, что продался?»

«Ты все равно мне не поверишь».

«Как L. A.?»

«L. A. — помойка. Всё — помойка, когда ты никому не нужен».

«Можно было хотя бы приехать на похороны».

«Я уже говорил: можно было мне хотя бы сообщить».

«Ты — сукин сын».

«В таком случае, мы — братья».

…

…

«Нацистская форма? Дорогуша, это пошло!»

«Разумеется. Всё, что ты, дорогуша, носил, пошло».

…

…

«Я. Тебя…»

«Я. Тебя. Тоже».

…

…

…

…

«Давно не общались. Как дела?»

…

?

…

«Эй! Почему ты не отвечаешь?!»

…

«Что, ты наконец-то подох где-нибудь под забором? Мне открывать шампанское?»

«Не попорти маникюр, когда будешь его открывать».

«Всё-таки жив…»

«Я буду жить вечно».

«Я тоже».

…

…

…

«Тягостная будет вечность».

«Не для меня».

?

.!.

«Хам! Впрочем, чего ещё ожидать от деревенщины?»

…

…

«Судя по новому вокалисту, ты скучаешь по моему голосу».

«Нет».

«Да».

«Да…»

…

…

…

…

…

«Жёлтые цыплята? Pourquoi?»

«Чтобы ты поломал голову».

«Спорим, я ненавижу тебя сильнее, чем ты — меня?»

«Вот почему ты так часто пишешь!»

«Раздражает — не отвечай».

«Буду, покуда мои ответы раздражают тебя».

«Они лишь доказывают, что ты без меня не можешь».

…

«Эй!»

…

…

…

«Американец?»

«Завидуешь?»

«Чему?»

«Молодые парни с телами греческих богов сходят по мне с ума».

«По мне тоже».

«Докажи».

…

…

«Ты тоже. Сходил с ума. По мне».

…

«И сейчас сходишь».

«Не переоценивай своё кукольное личико и тощие ноги».

«Скажи мне это в лицо».

«Приходи в гости».

«Ни за что».

«Тогда не требуй от меня».

…

«Мана…»

«Oui?»

«Я всё ещё…»

«Я — тоже».


End file.
